1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible chairs, in general, and to those provided with a back support, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the problems associated with a typical design for a collapsible chair provided with a back is that the chair is not entirely stable, firm and safe. As such, it exhibits a tendency to lose its center of gravity, causing injury to the body. As will become clear from the following description, the collapsible chair of the present invention overcomes such problem.